Romance en la escuela Raimon
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: El fútbol no solo ayuda a hacer amigos, también nos ayuda a enamorarnos, a encontrar a esa persona especial para nosotros. Pero ese no es lo malo, enamorarse cualquiera lo hace, el decirlo... ahí está el problema... y nuestros jugadores de Raimon lo saben muy bien... Si quieres romance y Lemon este es tu fanfic. Advertencia: Lemon y Muchas parejas. nee... XP
1. Una esperanza

**Estas son las parejas espero que le agraden:SuzunoxHaruya; EndoxKazemaru; FubukixGoenji TachimukaixTsunami; HirotoxMidorikawa.**

**Tal vez ponga otras más...**

**Bueno no digo más y disfruten...**

* * *

Capítulo uno

**Una esperanza.**

Entendía muy bien el hecho de que ambos eran chicos, pero no podía evitarlo, no sabía qué hacer, Endo lo volvía loco, absolutamente loco y él ya no hallaba la manera de alejarlo de él, ya que eran amigos. Los mejores amigos. Eso era lo que más odiaba Kazemaru, ser solo el mejor amigo de Endo y nada más. Y le dolía que se lo repitieran a cada rato, pero por otro lado ser al menos su amigo le daba esperanzas de ser algún día, o al menos en sueños algo más que eso.

Se dirigió a la casa de Fubuki, ya que todas las mañanas se iba con él al Instituto Raimon.

-Hola Kaze-chan-saludó Fubuki.

-Ah, hola.-respondió desanimadamente.

-¿Qué sucede Kaze-chan?-preguntó preocupado el peli plateado.

-Ah nada...

-Vamos, soy tú amigo y yo siempre te cuento lo que me pasa, además no puedes engañarme...-al ver los ojos un poco llorosos de su amigo decidió callarse y se acercó a él.-¿Es por Endo verdad?-Kazemaru lo miró pero no respondió, aunque no importó porque con solo ver sus ojos ya sabías la respuesta.

Ambos venían saliendo de sus casas, camino al instituto. En la esquina se juntaron, como todas las mañanas.

-Sabes Goenji, creo que a Kazemaru le sucede algo, cada vez que me acerco él inventa algo, para luego huir despavorido de allí.-dijo Endo.

-¿No crees que lo mejor sería preguntarle?

-Es que me da miedo...

-¿Y por qué?-indagó Goenji.

-Ah, pues no sé… ¡a ti te da miedo hablarle a Fubuki!

-¡Eso no es cierto!-se sonrojó el peli crema.

-Además te sonrojas cuando hablas de él.

-Qué no es cierto -musitó sonrojándose, aunque en fondo sabía que era verdad.

-¿No, que no?

-Cállate, esto no tiene nada que ver con nuestra conversación-especificó.

-Ya Goenji no tienes porqué enojarte, es solo un comentario. Y sabes lo que haremos para quedar contentos los dos.-sonrió triunfante, al parecer su idea era buena. A veces pensaba más allá del acto de patear un balón.

-¿Qué?-arqueó una de sus finas cejas.

-Ambos nos acercaremos a Fubuki y Kazemaru, hablaremos con ellos y les diremos lo que sentimos…

-Y le diremos lo que sentimos -repitió, pero luego se dio cuenta de las palabras de Endo-¡¿Na-Nani?!

-Ya Goenji, dejemos de mentirnos ambos sabemos que tú amas a Fubuki y yo amo a Kazemaru, y también sabemos que ¡somos unos estúpidos cobardes! Y ya estoy harto, sé que la sociedad nos va a mirar mal, por enamorarnos de personas de nuestro mismo sexo, pero amo a Kazemaru y ya no soporto no poder abrazarlo, tomarlo de la mano, e incluso besarlo, ¿entiendes? ¡Lo amo! Y yo sé que te pasa lo mismo, pero con Fubuki.

Goenji asintió levemente. Endo tenía razón, amaba a Fubuki, amaba sus facciones delicadas y su cintura reducida, sus tiernos ojos azulino-grisáceos y esos labios carnosos que deseaba besar. Pero que no se atrevía por temor a lo que el otro pudiera pensar sobre él, tal vez lo odiaría y ya no querría ser su "amigo" y eso era ¡completamente una fatalidad!

-Vamos Goenji hoy declarémonos a los chicos, si no nos aceptan por lo menos lo sabrán.

-Sí, Endo. Hoy debemos dejar de esconder nuestros sentimientos y debemos decirles de una vez cuanto deseamos sus labios sobre los nuestros, hoy debemos decirles cuánto los amamos.

-¡Sí!-gritó Endo y corrieron hacia el colegio, ya que era tarde, muy tarde.

A lo lejos entre unos arbustos un grupo de jugadores conversaban pasivamente, hasta el momento…

-Les digo que es así. Qué desde hace tiempo que anda diciendo puras cochinadas y lo peor las dice fijándose en mí cuerpo.-se cruzó de brazos el peli blanco, quién enrabiado les contaba cómo Haruya le molestaba con cosas obscenas fijándose en su cuerpo, cómo también le acosaba en cada esquina, incluso contaba como tenía que bañarse con la sartén por si venía él a molestarle y mirarle su cuerpo.

-Tranquilo Suzuno, tal vez Haruya está enamorado de ti.-dijo Kazemaru.

-¡¿Qué?!¡Más bien de mi cuerpo!-exclamó el ojiazul con frialdad, igual que siempre.- Eso no es verdad, y sí…y si fuese así no m-me interesa.-se cruzó de brazos.

-Vamos Suzu-chan no mientas más, sabemos que te gusta Haruya, en los entrenamientos lo miras igual como mira Kazemaru a Endo, o Fubuki a Goenji y Tachimukai a Tsunami, más encima vieras cómo te enojas cuando Haruya abraza a otros chicos celebrando cuando ganamos algún partido.-dijo Ryuuji.

-¡No me gusta!-gritó enfurecido.

-¡Te encanta!-exclamó Midorikawa con una sonrisa.

-Estás muerto- anunció el chico acercándose con los puños en alto, pero se detuvo cuando sintió unos brazos fuertes que le afirmaban de la cintura y lo atraían hacia su cuerpo que le impedían avanzar.-Kazemaru suéltame o te pego a ti también.

-¡Sí que eres violento!-dijo una voz que el peli blanco conocía muy bien.

-¡Ha-Haru-Haruya!-exclamó asustado Fuusuke, pero al instante se percató de las miradas que le daban Fubuki, Kazemaru, Tachimukai y una que otra risita de parte de Midorikawa. Cosa que hizo enojar a Suzuno.

Pero no solo ellos le observaban, Endo, Goenji, Tsunami e Hiroto miraban con gran sorpresa y un poco de envidia (Por no ser ellos capaces de hacer eso con sus amados) por la escenita romántica, que presenciaban.

-¡Vaya mira cómo se te cumplen los sueños! ¡Avísame para asistir al matrimonio!-se burlaba Midorikawa.

-¡Ahora si te mato imbécil!-exclamó tratando de zafarse de los forzudos brazos de Nagumo, pero éste no lo soltó, sino que lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y lo atrajo hacia él, y cuando sus labios estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca del oído del ojiazulino susurro a este con un tono de sensualidad.

-De verdad, eres muy conflictivo.-eso estremeció al albino.-Así, enojado te ves muy guapo.-dijo y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del delantero y ex capitán del Polvo de diamante. Mordió el lóbulo izquierdo de Suzuno, de una manera muy provocativa y muy disimuladamente, acto que solo Fubuki notó y sonrió para sus adentros.

Lo soltó de su potente abrazó y Suzuno apenas fue liberado se volvió hacia su momentánea red, que lo mantuvo sujetado. Lo encaró mirándolo a los ojos.

Nagumo sonrió ante el ceño fruncido de su "amigo" quién lo miraba con sus ojos azul-hielo fríos como éste.

-¡Haruya eres un verdadero imbécil!-dijo Fuusuke, para luego darse media vuelta e irse hacia dónde estaban sus amigos-afeminados.

El ojiambarino se limitó a reír, por aquella manera de encararle, después de ser suave cómo una pluma, de dejarse abrazar y mordisquear la oreja pudiendo haberle pegado uno de esos puñetazos que solo él podía dar.

-Goenji-kun-lo llamó Fubuki. El mencionado miró enseguida a los ojos azul-grisáceos del chico al que amaba.-Crees que hoy podría ir a tú casa para hacer el papelógrafo para la tarea de Ciencias.

-¡Sí! Claro, ve hoy y todos los días que quieras…Ejem, lo siento -se corrigió.-Lo siento.

-No importa, entonces hoy me voy contigo-dijo el peli plomo con una sonrisa y se fue.

-Oye Kazemaru ¿te parece si hoy me enseñas matemáticas?-preguntó Endo.

-Sí, porque no, hoy no tengo nada que hacer.-respondió con una sonrisa.

-Hoy te vas conmigo ¿Ya?-dijo emocionado Endo.

-¡Claro! ¡Obvio que sí, Endo!

-¡Genial! ¡Nos vemos Kaze-chan!-gritó Endo mientras se alejaba corriendo.

-¿Me ayudas con las tareas?-preguntó Tsunami.

-S-sí Tsunami-kun ¡claro que sí!-respondió Tachimukai.

Hiroto no fue capaz de acercarse a Mido-chan, cómo los demás, comenzó a jugar con los dedos y ya pensaba en irse cuando Ryuuji lo detuvo gritándole.

-¡Kiyama Hiroto me debes un helado!-le gritó y se fue.

Hiroto sonrió, él también iba a pasar esa tarde con su amado.

* * *

**Les diré enseguida que se viene Lemon, les dejo a ustedes el adivinar entre quienes será... ;D**

**Porfis déjenme review... que son mi alimento... aparte del YAOI.**

**Las quiere:**

**Neko-Kitsune XP**


	2. Un almuerzo un poco acalorado

**Gracias a todos los que leen este fic, no saben lo que me costó aprender a poner capítulos... nnU**

**Pero... creo que digo mucho, bueno sin más y a leer... ;D**

* * *

Capítulo dos

**Un almuerzo un poco acalorado.**

Esperaron con ansías que las clases finalizaran de una buena vez para poder largarse a sus casas.

Durante todas las clases Nagumo miró al guapísimo Suzuno. Pero éste al percatarse lo ignoró sacando más de una sonrisa de parte de Haruya.

Salieron al recreo del almuerzo. Suzuno tomó rápidamente su almuerzo y salió del salón. Ya afuera buscó un lugar dónde sentarse para almorzar, pero cómo todos los puestos estaban ocupados, se sentó bajo un árbol, en el césped.

Comía tranquilamente un sándwich de jamón con queso, cuando sintió cómo unos brazos atrapaban su cintura.

Miró bien y vio cómo Haruya estaba a su lado, abrazándolo y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

Fuusuke soltó su sándwich suavemente encima de la servilleta en la cual lo traía, y de un fuerte empujón alejó a su acosador de su cuerpo.

-¡Apóyate en lo que comes!-le gritó.

-Tranquilízate Suzu-chan-le dijo.-Yo solo quiero estar contigo. Además aún no eh comido nada.-lo miró pervertidamente. Suzuno aguantó no gritarle maldiciones y haciendo como que no escucho preguntó:

-¿Conmigo?

-Sí.

-Entonces júntate conmigo pero no me abrases.-dijo tomando su almuerzo y acercándolo a su boca. Haruya lo quedó mirando con una mirada perversa y se puso rápidamente detrás de él chico y lo abrazó con fuerza y cariño a la vez. Suzuno soltó su sándwich por segunda vez y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Podrías soltarme?-preguntó de mala gana.

-No.-dijo mordiendo el lóbulo derecho del muchacho, el cuál evitaba gemir, para no complacer a su acosador insistente.

-Ya suéltame.-dijo entre suspiros. Nagumo sonrió, lo había conseguido.

-No te soltaré, pues sé que a ti también te gustó.-sonrió colocando su mentón encima del hombro de su amado.

-No es verdad, a mí no me gustan tus obscenidades.

-Pero te encanta que las cumpla, aunque no quieres admitirlo.-lo apretujó y sin pensarlo besó su mejilla.

-¡Haruya! Deja de hacer estupideces.-dijo tratando de aparentar enojo, pero no lo consiguió pues sus mejillas enrojecieron de vergüenza y además lo que sentía era todo lo contrario al enojo.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas?-cuestionó con malicia.

-N-no estoy son-sonrojado.-tartamudeó.

-¿Por qué tartamudeas?-volvió a cuestionar con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa esbozada en sus labios.

-¿Por qué no dejas de hacer bobadas y te vas?-dijo enojado, y sin más se paró, se dio la vuelta para encarar a Nagumo pero pisó el poco de sándwich que quedaba encima de la servilleta y resbaló cayendo encima del peli rojo que lo miró con los ojos brillando y muerto de la risa.

-¡Vaya Suzu-chan, tú si sabes dónde caer! –exclamó con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada al ver dónde había caído el chico.

Suzuno observó dónde había caído y se percató al ver que Haruya tenía las piernas abiertas y que sus brazos los tenía alrededor del cuello del ojiambarino, y ¡que su cara estaba entre medio de las piernas del ex capitán de La Prominencia! Muy cerca del miembro de éste.

Suzuno se paró de un salto al ver como estaba. Estaba más rojo que el cabello de Haruya y de Hiroto juntos, parecía un verdadero tomate. Haruya sonrió, se levantó del suelo y se acercó a Fuusuke y lo abrazó.

-No te sonrojes por tonteras sin importancia. Además a mí me gusta sentir tú cuerpo junto a mí. Somos dos chicos…

-¿Chicos? Sí ese es el problema, ser ambos chicos.-apartó de un empujón al ex delantero del Caos. Unas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, Nagumo se sorprendió, nunca en su vida había visto a Suzuno llorar, ni siquiera cuando era pequeño.

-Suzuno-susurro.

-Somos chicos-se volvió hacia él para mirarlo y pescarlo de la polera, comenzando a remecerlo.-Somos unos estúpidos chicos -lágrimas caían de sus ojos azules, Nagumo trató de abrazarlo para consolarlo, pero éste al instante lo empujó.-Deja de abrazarme, no me lo hagas más difícil.-lo soltó y salió corriendo y aunque el ojiambarino trato de alcanzarlo, lo perdió tras un montón de chicos. Pero no se rindió y siguió buscándolo.

Antes del recreo del almuerzo, en clases…

Tachimukai trabajaba tranquilamente en su tarea en clases, cuando Tsunami le silbó para que lo mirara.

-Tachi, ayúdame que no sé nada.-rogó.

-Pero Tsunami…

-Por favor…-colocó sus manos juntas suplicando que el ojiazul le ayudara con la tarea.

Tachimukai asintió resignado y dejo que Tsunami se parara y le fuera a copiar, pero en vez de eso se sentó en el puesto vacío que se encontraba al lado de éste.

-Mejor me siento contigo, aquí a tu lado, en este puesto vacío.-Se sentó al lado de Tachimukai, el cual perplejo no se movía. ¡Su amado se estaba sentando a su lado! Pero eso no fue lo mejor, Tsunami se acercó con asiento y todo lo que más pudo al asiento del portero. Sus piernas se rozaron y a ambos les dio un breve escalofrío. El peli rosa tomó su cuaderno y sacó su lápiz del estuche azul que llevaba todos los días, para que le recordara el mar.

Acercó su rostro para mirar el cuaderno de al lado y para no perder el equilibrio colocó su mano morena en el muslo de su compañero. El cual no pudo evitar el sonrojo que el ojinegro notó y sonrió para sus adentros.

Terminó la clase y salieron a almorzar, juntos cómo siempre. A lo lejos bajo un árbol se encontraban un peli blanco y un peli rojo abrazados. El portero sonrió pues notó que era Suzuno y Haruya.

Tsunami abrazó de la cintura al portero, el cual lo miró con un signo de pregunta en la cara. Él sonrió sin soltar a su "chico".

-Oye Tsunami, ya suéltame yo no voy a escapar a ningún lado.-dijo tratando de aflojar la mano del moreno con la suya. Pero en vez de eso, Tsunami lo soltó y tomó su mano, entrelazando los dedos. El ojiazul se sonrojó hasta las orejas, y se olvidó de que todos estaban mirando, sin poder evitarlo el entrelazó también sus dedos, y aceptó tomarse de la mano con aquel surfista que le quitaba el sueño. El moreno sonrió. Y de ahí ambos tomados de la mano fueron a buscar un lugar dónde sentarse para almorzar.

Tachimukai sacó su caja con leche de frutilla y su barro Luco con el queso derretido. En cambio Tsunami traía una ensalada de lechuga con un limón dentro (obviamente para aliñarla) y una botella con jugo de naranja, por lo que se veía.

Comenzaron a comer tranquilamente sin hablar. Tsunami apenas podía comer ya que el menor comía de una manera muy provocativa, cosa que le hacía atorarse, sin demostrarlo mucho. Pero el castaño era muy inocente y solo se daba cuenta de que este se atoraba, y entonces reía por lo bajito sin pensar siquiera los pensamientos pervertidos que pasaban por la mente del peli rosa.

El mayor tomó con sus piernas el pie izquierdo del menor, y éste lo miró con el típico signo de pregunta en la cara.

-Tengo ganas de tocarte.-musitó.

-¡¿Na-Nani?!-exclamó éste levantándose de un salto de la mesa.

-No lo mal interpretes, Tachi yo quise decir "tocarte" por "abrazarte". –aclaró tomándolo de un brazo, justo cuando el menor se iba.-No te enfades Tachi.

-Y-ya no importa, pero de-deja de de-decir tonteras, pareciera que te volviste Haruya.

-¿Haruya? ¡Haruya! ¿Qué te á dicho cosas así?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido y sin darse cuenta que lastimaba a su "chico".

-M-me lastimas-susurró.

Tsunami lo soltó.

-Vamos dime que te ha dicho ese imbécil, para ir a ponerlo en su lugar.-dijo.

-¿A mí? Nada, a Suzuno sí.-sonrió recordando las anécdotas que contaba Suzuno.

-Ah, a Suzuno-dijo dejando de fruncir el ceño.

-Además no sé porque te enojas. Total si alguien me dijera eso, yo ya le habría dicho a Kaze-chan o Mido-chan y ellos resolverían el problema.

-¿Kaze-chan o Mido-chan?-volvió a fruncir el entre ceja.- ¿Por qué ellos y yo no?

-Es que ellos son mis mejores amigos…

-Ah y yo no. ¿Verdad?-su ira se transformó en tristeza.

-No quise decir eso.

-Pero lo dijiste.

-L-lo siento.-agachó la cabeza.-Si sé que soy un idiota y que digo puras tonteras, pero no te enojes conmigo.

Tsunami lo abrazó.

-Yo nunca podría enojarme contigo. Ya que por ti vivo.

¡Eso sí que fue romanticool! ¿No creen?

-Tsunami tú…

Un cálido beso se posó en su mejilla, cerca de su boca.

-Ahora sí, dime.-sonrió.

-N-nada. ¿Por…Por qué m-me diste u-un b-b-beso? –preguntó algo sonrojado y bastante asombrado.

-Porque quise.-le miró posando sus manos en la cintura, pero luego bajó su ego y le miró preocupado.- ¿N-no t-te gus-gustó?

-Y-yo no dije eso.-le miró.

-Entonces…-le dio otro beso en la mejilla. Y al retroceder le sonrió con sus ojos brillantes de la emoción.

Tachimukai se palpó la mejilla con su mano. Estaba rojo totalmente y ardiendo. Lo miró con los ojos abiertos cómo platos, no sabía que decir. Y tampoco tuvo que decir mucho.

-Desde ahora nos daremos besos en la mejilla para saludarnos y despedirnos, ¿estás de acuerdo?-le preguntó, mientras en su pecho su corazón latía con fuerza.

-Pe-Pero no nos estamos despi-despidiendo…

-Entonces cada vez que tú o yo queramos. ¿Bien?

Tachimukai asintió y se volvió a sentar.

-Ahora comamos que se termina el recreo.-dijo acercando su comida a la boca.

-Sí.-dijo feliz como nunca el surfista sentándose a su lado.

* * *

**Este fic lo tenía de hace tiempo pero recién hoy me atreví a publicar y como me quedó gustando la cosa, publicaré más... ;P**

**Déjenme review por favor, no sean crueles con esta pobre escritora... nee**

**Recuerden que sus review son mi alimento al igual que el Yaoi... :P**


	3. El rescate

**Gracias a todos los que leen este fic, no saben lo que me costó aprender a poner capítulos... nnU**

**Pero... creo que digo mucho, bueno sin más y a leer... ;D**

* * *

Capítulo tres

**El rescate.**

En otra parte del colegio…

-¡No puedo creer que me guste ese idiota! ¡Ni tampoco puedo creer que me haya visto llorar! ¡Qué mal!

-Suzuno ¿Qué haces hablando solo?-preguntó un maestro, un maestro que siempre lo miraba pervertidamente.

-Yo nada.-respondió fríamente.

-¿Porque no hablamos en mi oficina?-preguntó el hombre, mirando hacia todos lados.-O mejor aquí.-se acercó y agarró al peli blanco por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él.

-¡Suélteme!-gritaba tratando de empujarlo, igual que cómo lo hacía con Haruya, pero en este caso no lo consiguió, el profesor era mayor, mucho mayor que él y tenía mucha fuerza.- ¡Haruya ayúdame!-alcanzó a gritar, antes de que el profesor comenzara a lamer su cuello, a mordisquear su cuerpo y masajear su miembro.

Haruya no se encontraba muy lejos y escuchó los gritos y al instante reconoció la voz de su amado. Corrió hasta el lugar y al llegar no creyó lo que veía. Pero no se detuvo a pensar y de un puro empujón sacó al hombre de encima del cuerpo de Fuusuke.

Éste al ver a Nagumo defendiendo al otro se fue corriendo.

-¿Suzuno estas bien?-preguntó hincándose a su lado y acariciando su rostro. Pero éste no respondía estaba en estado de Shock, y no se movía.-Suzuno, vamos reacciona, yo estoy contigo. -Lo abrazó.- Nadie te volverá tocar si yo estoy aquí. Nadie.-besó su mejilla.

El peli blanco reacciono y vio a Nagumo junto a él. Entonces lo abrazó y lloró en su hombro.

-Gracias -susurró a su oído.

Nagumo lo miró y se separó del abrazó. Suzuno lo miró un poco dolido.

-¿No, que no querías que te abrazara?

-¡Al diablo con eso!-exclamó, parándose del suelo. Ya en pie tocó su pecho y puso una cara de asco.- ¡Me doy asco!

-Ya Suzu, tú no tienes la culpa. Además no alcanzó a hacerte mucho.-se acercó para abrazarlo, pero se retuvo antes de efectuar el acto.

-Haruya -se volvió y lo miró con sus fríos ojos.

-Sí.

-Abrázame -pidió. Él sonrió y abrazó a su amado, pero esta vez el abrazó fue correspondido.-Te quiero.-dijo Suzuno al oído del mayor.

Eso provocó un sonrojo en el ojiambarino, quién feliz lo abrazaba y sin soportarlo más le mordió una oreja.

-Ah -suspiró Suzuno- No empieces.

Haruya lo miró tras separarse del abrazo. Y contempló a su chico con una sonrisa. Parecía no perder ningún detalle.

-Yo también te gusto ¿Cierto?-dijo el peli rojo.

-¡Baka!-se enfureció el otro.

-Entonces me amas -sonrió al ver cómo el otro se enojaba aún más.

-¿Amarte? ¡Ambos somos chicos! Un chico no se puede enamorar de otro.-entristeció.

-¡Ajá! Así que por eso te pusiste a llorar y me decías entre lágrimas, que ese era el problema, que ambos éramos chicos.-sonrió.

-¡¿Qué?! Eso es men-mentira e invento tuyo ¡yo no te amo!-le dio la espalda cruzándose de brazos.

Y el otro aprovechó para abrazarlo. El miembro de éste quedó a la altura del trasero de Suzuno, el cuál se estremeció, enrojeció, quedó helado y se dio vuelta para encarar a su acosador permanente.

-¿Q-qué haces?-lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Lo que tú deseas que haga y que jamás te atreves a pedírmelo.-empezó a besar su cuello, mientras con sus brazos lo apegaba más a él. Empezó a lamer y besar su cuello con ganas, a hacerlo de él.

-Ha-Ha-Haruya y-ya bas-basta.-gimió.

Él lo miró dejando de besarlo.

-¿Por qué ese tipo te puede tocar y yo no? ¿Acaso te gusta que te violen? Porque si es así yo también puedo hacer lo mismo, acercó su mano con la cual lo afirmaba y agarró una de sus nalgas. El peli albino se sonrojó y quitó de un empujón a su posible violador.

-¡Eres un pervertido de lo peor!-le gritó.

-Pero así te gusto.-le dijo, para nuevamente abrazarlo, pero no contaba con el hecho de que resbalaría, cayendo encima del delantero.- ¡Mira hasta la naturaleza nos ayuda!-pues se resbaló por culpa del pasto mojado.

-¡Sale de encima de mí!-exclamó con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de sacarlo de encima.

-No grites tan fuerte, que van a creer que te estoy violando.

-Si eso es lo que estás haciendo.-le dijo con una gotita anime en la cabeza.

Él no le prestó mucha atención y siguió lamiendo su cuello, pero luego metió su mano por debajo de la polera del "violable", acariciando el físico bien marcado del chico (pero no exageradamente, pues ambos tenían solo 14 años). Subió aún más, llegando a sus pezones, los piñizcó y los acarició. Entonces se quitó la polera, dejando ver su bien formado pecho. Suzuno quedó helado, pensó que Haruya solo lo tocaría, pero éste empezaba a quitarse la ropa, significaba…

-Haru-chan, no pensarás en…-decía asustado.

-¿Por qué no?-bajó su mano hacia el entrepierna del albino y comenzó a masajear el miembro de su "amigo".- ¿Tienes miedo acaso?-le indagó.

Éste le miró feo, y selló sus labios para no gemir, pues le gustaba como lo tocaba el chico a quién amaba, pero ni loco lo demostraría.

Cerró sus ojos, sentía tan placentero el toqueteo de su acosador, que no pudo más y gimió.

-Ah, ah, y-ya ya pa-para Haru-chan-decía entre gemidos.

-¡Ves cómo te gusta!-le habló en tono más alto y bastante sensual.

Suzuno abrió los ojos y miró a Nagumo con el ceño fruncido, lo pescó de ambos brazos y lo zamarreó.

-Está bien, tú ganas. Me gusta que me abrases y que me toques, y sí, me da miedo también. Y me pongo a llorar cada vez que cierro mi habitación con llave, por el hecho de ser un chico al igual que tú, porque siendo chicos no podemos estar juntos…

Lágrimas límpidas cayeron de sus ojos azules como el hielo. Nagumo lo abrazó y le dijo:

-No importa nuestro sexo, importa que nos amamos, que yo te amo, y que eres lo más importante para mí. Suzuno sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas y besó a Nagumo.

Al principio era un beso cualquiera, pero se volvió más intenso con la ayuda del peli rojo, pues el peli blanco lo inició, pero no sabía cómo continuar, así que Haruya le ayudó y en un rato se volvió muy apasionado, demasiado diría yo. Ambos comenzaron a besarse con más y más pasión, Haruya tocaba todo lo que pertenecía al cuerpo de Suzuno Fuusuke. En cambió el ojiazulino se dejaba tocar, se dejaba amar. Pero por la falta de oxígeno se separaron jadeantes.

-Te amo -dijo Suzuno. Su compañero lo miró, para luego volver a besarlo.

Fue un beso aún más intenso que el anterior, que provocó que Suzuno gimiera ya que Haruya introdujo su lengua en la cavidad bucal de él. Ambas lenguas jugueteaban dentro de la boca de Suzuno.

Dejaron de besarse y empezaron a desvestirse, hasta quedar ambos en bóxer. Miraron sus cuerpos y por un momento se sonrojaron. Pero Haruya no perdió más tiempo y empezó a besar al chico en la boca, luego bajó al cuello, y después lamió el pecho de éste, dejando un recorrido de saliva por dónde pasaba, pronto llegó a su ombligo, el cuál lengüeteó con placer, de ahí bajó aún más y se encontró con el bóxer del otro, lentamente principió a bajarlo, hasta dejar completamente descubierto el pene de Suzuno, el cuál se encontraba erecto y bastante excitado, pero Nagumo lo excitó aún más, pues se lo introdujo en la boca y comenzó a chuparlo con ansías.

-Ah, ah, ah, Haru-chan, sigue…más…más…-pedía el que unos minutos sería Uke.

-¡Guay Suzuno! ¡Tú eres exquisito!-exclamó haciendo que el menor se sonrojara, luego se lo metió en la boca de nuevo y siguió chupando, mordiéndolo y excitándolo, hasta que el peli blanco se corrió en la boca de Haruya, el cuál se tragó su semen, para luego lamerse los labios.- ¡Estuvo rico!-pasó la lengua por su pene por última vez, y luego subió y miró a Suzuno a los ojos, él estaba con los ojos entreabiertos, se veía más violable que antes.

Haruya sonrió y le ordenó con cariño que se diera vuelta.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó ingenuo.

-Pues para penetrarte.-explicó.

-¿Penetrarme? ¿Con qué?-eso dejó totalmente sorprendido al ojiambarino, quién dibujó una sonrisita en su rostro.

-Espera y verás -susurró- ahora mi amor, date la vuelta.-le dijo.

-¿Mi amor?-susurró para sí Suzuno y se dio vuelta, dejando sus bellas y bien formadas nalgas a la vista de Nagumo.

De repente vio que el delantero le acercaba su mano con tres dedos alzados.

-Lame tres dedos.-ordenó.

-¿Para qué?-peguntó ingenuamente.

-¡Y a puros sietes en sexualidad! ¡Con lo que sabes ameritas a un dos! Pero no te preocupes yo te enseñaré…-exclamó y luego miró a Suzuno con seriedad.- ¿Es tú primera vez?-peguntó.

-Eh… ¡Qué te importa! -dijo con frialdad.

-Entonces eres virgen.-aseguró.

-Y que si lo soy…

Nagu-chan lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Con razón!-luego recordó las palabras del peli blanco.- Entonces tú primera vez es conmigo. ¡Genial! ¡Yo soy el primero que toca tú cuerpo! ¡Yo soy el primero que te hace el amor!

-¡Haruya no lo digas así!-se sonrojó.

-¡El primero!-exclamó no escuchando las palabras de Suzuno, pero al instante su rostro se puso serio- y el único -agregó- no quiero que nadie te toque, sólo yo. Tú eres mío, y yo soy tuyo. ¿Entendiste?

-Yo no soy tuyo-dijo seriamente. Haruya lo miró con un poco de enojo.-Aún no.-le miró con una sonrisa.

Haruya sonrió y le pasó su mano con tres dedos levantados, Suzuno se los metió en la boca y los chupó igual que a un helado. Eso excitó a Haruya de una manera sorprendente. Suzuno chupó sus dedos de una manera tan provocativa, que por un momento sintió que estaban chupando su miembro.

No aguantó más y sacó los dedos de la boca de su ya designado uke y los acercó a la entrada de Suzuno, y sin esperar más introdujo uno.

-¡Aaaaah!-gimió de dolor y unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

-Aguanta Suzuno, que esto lo hago para que cuando te penetre no te duela tanto. Aguanta por favor.-dijo e introdujo el segundo dedo.

-¡Aaaaah! Du-duele.-se quejó.

Haruya comenzó a besarlo en la boca y con la mano libre masajeo el miembro de Suzuno, para que se olvidara del dolor y solo sintiese placer. En eso introdujo el tercer dedo, y comenzó a girar los dedos en su entrada.

Eso sí que era molesto, dolía terriblemente, pero Suzuno mantuvo la compostura.

Haruya sacó los tres dedos y se levantó para quitarse el bóxer, Suzuno no pudo evitar mirar y sonrojarse al ver el tamaño del miembro de su compañero.

-Ahora, cálmate y sé que al principio te va a doler, pero después solo sentirás placer.-se sentó en los muslos de Suzuno, y con ambas manos separo los cachetes de éste y se sentó encima. Al segundo sintió como algo se metía molestamente por su entrada.

Le dolió. Suzuno apretó sus puños con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior.

En un minuto el pene estaba totalmente dentro de la oquedad de Suzuno.

Luego Haruya comenzó a moverse dentro del delantero de hielo, lentamente. Éste aprendió el movimiento y empezó a desarrollarlo con sus caderas.

Haruya sonrió.

Nagumo tenía razón, al rato Suzuno empezó a gemir pero de placer, entonces el seme comenzó con las embestidas. Al principio fueron suaves, pero luego aumentaron la velocidad.

-Ah, ah, ah…más fu…fuerte que ya me dejó de…de doler…ah...ah…

-Pero…-Haruya sabía que si aumentaba la velocidad, le iba a doler mucho.

-¿No oíste? ¡Más…más…fuerte! Ah, ah…

-Cómo quieras.-dijo entre jadeos.

Aumentó la fuerza en las embestidas, hasta que Suzuno se volvió a correr, luego con ambas manos en las nalgas, empezó a seguir más y más fuerte, Suzuno se había corrido seis veces y ahora ya eran ocho.

Tanta fue la fuerza y el ímpetu que puso en mover su pene dentro de Suzuno que no se percató de todas las veces en que se corrió dentro del peli albino. Tanta fue la presión y el placer que Haruya cayó encima de Suzuno, desmayado. Y Suzuno estaba tan cansado que ni lo movió. Y allí se quedaron, entre los arbustos, Haruya sobre Suzuno aún con su pene dentro del ojiazulino, empapados entre el sudor y el abundante semen que ensució el césped y el cuerpo de ambos; y también el que salía del ano de Suzuno ensanchado por el gran pene que aún continuaba adentro, y este apretaba el falo de Haruya con gran fuerza y aunque estuviesen desmayados ambos se corrieron una vez más jadeantes.

* * *

**Por fa déjenme reviews**

**Recuerden que sus review son mi alimento al igual que el Yaoi... :P**


End file.
